nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbra
Umbra is a series of organizations dedicated to ensuring that the common people are protected from such things as rogue Faceless Ones, Monster Mutagen abusers and, in their new branches in the Estellion Sky Empire, Eidolons (and other Dark related creatures). Organization *Umbra King/Queen - Leader of all members of Umbra, it is held by the House Umbra *Umbra Prince/Princess - Heirs of the Umbra King, may be an heir by marriage. *Umbra Hunter-General - Generals of the Umbra Hunters, they manage the Umbra Arch-Hunters *Umbra Arch-Hunter - Leader of Umbra Hunter enclaves. *Umbra Hunter - Grunt level members who have not yet received a specialty, further divided: **Hunter Seeker - Seeks disturbances and may call on support if the threat is big enough. **Hunter Killer - Attack force, they are specialists in taking down monsters. **Hunter Cleaner - Cleans up messes afterward, heals, etc. *Hunter-Acolyte - trainee. Very little combat experience. Policies Umbra tries to keep it's policies short and understandable. *All Hunters will be paid after the monster's death as quickly as possible. *Prices are determined by only four things: Difficulty, size of team, team rank and response time. *Prices do not go down once set. *Prices will go up if the monster was misrepresented. *All Arch-Hunters (hunter group leaders), must report to their respective Hunter General once a month, this may be in person, but preferably on paper. *Hunter's may be called on to slay monsters outside their accustomed area if required. This will usually be in emergency. Current Key People *Umbra King - Asasral Umbra - Noted as an S+ ranked Revolver Style user. *Umbra Princess - Jezebel Umbra - Skilled Diplomat, has solved numerous problems for Umbra. *Umbra Prince - Ahab Umbra - Jezebel's husband. *Umbra Prince - Tidal Umbra - Second in line (after Jezebel/Ahab) *Umbra Prince - Faustus Umbra - Fifth in line, leader of the new Estellion Sky Empire branches. *Umbra Hunter-General - Bolivan Torque - Organizer of Arcadian Umbra Hunters, chief student of Asasral, A ranked, heir if all House Umbra is destroyed. *Umbra Hunter-General - Perun Lord - Organizer of Altean Umbra Hunters. *Umbra Hunter-General - Bras Ile - Organizer of Willowscent's Umbra Hunters. *Umbra Hunter-General - Echu Doored - Organizer of Camean Umbra Hunters. *Umbra Hunter-General - Chillin Grape - Organizer of Jaedinar's Umbra Hunters. *Umbra Hunter-General - Argent Tinas - Organizer of Sabbatholm's Umbra Hunters. *Umbra Hunter-General - Columbus Corrd - Organizer of Narthus' Umbra Hunters. *Umbra Hunter-General - Guy Ana - Organizer of Windbloom's Umbra Hunters. *Umbra Hunter-General - Panam Maw - Second in command to Faustus Umbra, does much of the grunt work between the two. *Umbra Arch-Hunter - Otega Reitz - The most famous of all Umbra Hunters, he is sometimes referred to as the HERO OF UMBRA. *Umbra Arch-Hunter - Salvia Halicarnassus - a dangerous gunslinger who opposed the Neo-Gorgon Matriarch during the Utan Migration. History Created after the First Faceless War to combat the raging Faceless One forces who were not slain by the governments. They went from town to town, continuously fighting. Eventually, they discovered they were not alone. Bands of Hunters worked together more and more. Finally, House Umbra of Carnelia brought them together. They kept Umbra (which they named after themselves because they finance it, after all), fractured to prevent future generations from using Umbra for evil purposes, and kept only a light leash on the groups to prevent too much damage to civilian interests. During the Era of the Admirals, they spread their horizons to the Estellion Empire. Fourteen group entered and discovered the Dark Creatures. These were deemed creatures on par with Faceless Ones and hunted. They have met limited success, and have had to develop new techniques and weapons. They have also begun recruitment within the Sky Islands and have major bases on Ashla, Night's Shadow and, recently, Espada Reid because of the recent activity of Dark Creatures. This section is lead by Faustus Umbra. Patrons While Umbra's main Patron is House Umbra, it still receives other things from sources. *House Umbra *KILL- Their provider for much of their specialty equipment. They bought the Dark Creature Sniffer and mass produce it. *Various countries governments: Sometimes provide airship support for the largest monsters. *Secretly: Lidereith pay not to be included in the monster lists. Notes *Somewhat inspired by Bayonetta, in a very loose manner. *House Umbra is 'Dark' and has evil names to match, Jezebel, Asasral (Azreal) etc. *Umbra Hunter-Generals have names that are puns on countries in the southern hemisphere. Category:Faction